1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic copying apparatus with a trimming function and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which is applied to an electronic copying machine which allows nonformation of an image within a designated area of an original image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, recently develope electronic copying machines have multifunctions, and can copy only a desired portion of an original image or a portion other than the designated portion by a trimming function.
In a copying machine of this type, a given portion of an original image can be arbitrarily designated as a nonformation region. A pattern of the designated nonformation region is stored in, e.g., a memory, so that this pattern can be utilized when another original image having an identical nonformation region is copied.
However, the above copying machine cannot store image nonformation region patterns for a plurality of originals. For this reason, each time a pattern other than the stored pattern is to be used as a nonformation region, a designation operation of the nonformation region must be performed, resulting in poor operability.